


Unputdownable

by CustardCreamies



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you've brought him back then?" Houdini asks in the station one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unputdownable

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen in love with this series and just had to write this little one-shot. First time writing for this show.
> 
> Based somewhat on this wonderful headcanon :) 
> 
> http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/142305331624/no-but-houdini-being-a-big-fan-of-doyles-works

"So you've brought him back then?" Houdini asks in the station one morning. 

"Hm?" Doyle asks, looking up from the case file that was scattered on the table. 

"Sherlock Holmes" Houdini says. He picks up the copy of the latest Strand "It says they're publishing a new Holmes story"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. I decided to bring him back" Doyle says. 

"But why? I thought you didn't want to write about him again" Houdini asks, curious. 

"Something changed my mind" Doyle replies, turning to look back at the case file "Don't know why you're so interested, you told me before you didn't like the stories"

"I'm just surprised is all" Houdini says quietly. 

Doyle doesn't reply. 

\----------------------------

The next month, the Sherlock Holmes story comes out. 

It's pandemonium on the streets with people rushing to get their copy of The Strand. To find out how Holmes had survived the fall. Houdini was surprised by the sheer number of people waiting to get a copy. It was almost a miracle that he himself managed to get one at all. 

As he looked at the cover of the magazine, he shook his head. 

He found he couldn't wait to start the story. 

\-------------------------------

That evening. Houdini sat in his study with the magazine on the table and a cup of tea, and began to read. 

He found himself enthralled In his friend's work. He never used to like Sherlock Holmes but now after getting to know Doyle? Reading about Holmes was like looking into his friend's mind. It was a brilliant piece of work and when it was finished, Houdini found that he wanted to read another. 

The next day he went and bought all of them. 

He finished them in a few weeks. 

\-----------------

"So um....your new story" Houdini says to Doyle quietly over breakfast one morning. 

"What about it?" Doyle asks. 

"I may have read it" Houdini tells him "It was brilliant, my friend"

The smile that Doyle gives him is pleased "You willingly read a Sherlock Holmes story?"

"Yes, and then finished the rest of them" Houdini can't meet Doyle's gaze. 

Doyle pauses before saying "You liked the new story so much you read the rest?" 

"I did, and I must admit I was wrong about them. They are a work of a brilliant author" Houdini looks up at Doyle "It just took me a while to figure out how brilliant"

Doyle ducks his head "Thank you, that means a lot. Really" he then pauses, biting his lip "did you take any notice of the dedication written in The Strand?"

"No?" Houdini asks "What was it?"

Doyle gets up and finds a copy of the magazine and hands it to Houdini "Read it"

Houdini opens the magazine, curious. 

There on the page, just before the story begins, it says

_Dedicated to Houdini, who brought mystery back into my life._

Houdini looks at Doyle "I was your insparation?" he asks softly.

"Yes" Doyle says simply.

Houdini looks at Doyle before leaning over the table to draw him into a kiss. 

When they part, Houdini is smiling. 

"Never been an author's muse before" Houdini says. 

"There's a first time for everything" Doyle replies with a grin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked!


End file.
